Of Birds And Vampires: A Mutant's Story
by Shaden of shadows
Summary: Max and the Flock were having a nice day at the park when a mysterious young vampire experiment walks into thier lives but most importantly, Nudges life. FAX OC/Nudge
1. Meeting The Flock

Shaden: are you sure if you want to do this Andy boy?

Me: sure, why the hell not?

Shaden: okay but if you get sued it's not my fault.

Me: shuddup Shaden you're a figment of my head

Shaden: Get on wid it!

Me: onward with my oneshot about an epic meeting between vampire hybrid and bird hybrid!!!

Shaden's silver eyes zoned in on the strangest thing he'd ever seen. The frame of a cocky teenage experiment. The boy wore a black vintage T-shirt, baggy black cargo jeans, a black sweater and had his long, charcoal colored hair wind-blown over his eyes. He wore a small smirk as he observed a girl around his age play with another girl, roughly the age of six on the swings.

Shaden had ditched his team a year ago and never once regretted it. He felt better alone until he came across these new hybrids at the park near his home in Washington. He missed being able to come into contact with people who knew him. The young boy turned over and assessed him silently. Shaden was wearing a long grey coat, a black button-up shirt, black pants, and worn out combat boots. His red glasses were shining in the semi-cloudy light.

The boy strode towards him. Shaden figured he was going to ask him about the stalking thing.

"Who are you and why are following us? Are you with them?" the boy asked aggressively and grabbed Shaden's shirt.

Shaden stared at him boredly. "I'm Shaden and that depends on who "they" is" he replied.

"Itex, you know them?" The Young teenager pressed on.

Shaden shook his head. "No but I do know STAVIS" he replied again.

"FANG get away from him he's dangerous!" the young girl from the swings screamed.

The other older girl stepped up to poor confused Shaden.

"Allow me to explain, I'm a hybrid just like you are. But instead of bird DNA, I have some kind of vampire bat mix that made me this" Shaden said in one breath. He was already considering leaving.

"Angel?" the older girl asked nervously.

"He's telling the truth, he's on the run just like us." She smiled sweetly.

SHADEN POV:

"Why are these kids so interested in me?" I thought bitterly as I walked back to the park with them. Apparently the small one was called angel. She was intelligent for her age and was able to read minds among a slew of other abilities. Fang was the dark sensitive one, who caught my staring, and the taller girl was Max and she was apparently the leader.

When we got back there were three more of these strange kids. I guess I shouldn't say kids because I'm sixteen but I guess I'm just like that. One of them was a tall pale boy of about fourteen. He had strawberry blonde hair and loved bombs. His name was Iggy. His partner in crime was a small boy of about eleven named gazzy. Then there was Nudge. She struck me as a girl who would never shut up no matter how hard you tried. She was fifteen.

"Sooo…..do you have any abilities?" Nudge asked, moving a little too close for comfort so I shifted away. (shifting to me is teleporting)

"there's that for starters…" I said quietly to six wonder-stricken faces.

"Can we keep him?" Nudge begged max who was still glaring at me.

AN:

So? Keep going trash it? Send it to hell and feed it to the devil on a silver platter? Gimme some feedback plz!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!


	2. A Fight That Brought Us Together

ME: Second CHAPIEWOOHOO…I think I might be a little blunt with max and fang because they're like what? 16? They should know better than to run at the first sight of romance…it kind of annoys me…

Shaden: calm down Andy-boy it's just a fanfic…

Me: *Glare* doesn't stop you from being a jackass

Shaden: you love me anyways…

Fang: can we get on with it?

Me: Shaden, why don't you and Fang become best friends and do the claimer/disclaimer?

Shaden: Andy owns me and my family along with our stories!

Fang: But he doesn't own me and mine!

ME: how cute, now onworth (nope that's not a word)

Shaden POV:

"Can we keep him?" Nudge begged max with what seemed to be a trick with her eyes. They were all teary as if she was about to cry if I couldn't tag along. Very cute I must admit.

I chuckled as max gave an exasperated sigh. "Yes he can come with us" she said in defeat. Apparently Nudge gets her way when she uses the "bambi eyes".

Fang turned to me with a dead expression. "So what else can you do?" He muttered after a few more minutes of awkward staring. I could see everyone else was wondering the same thing.

I shuffled uncomfortably. "I can control the wind…um...move really fast…and when I die I come back to life…"

They gasped. "WHAT?" Max yelled at me in disbelief? "Die! How is that even possible?" She seemed panicked.

"Like this…" I pulled a gun and blew my own brains out. I heard six screams from the smoke. I stepped out to be tackled into a hug by nudge.

She slammed her fist into my chest hard crying. "You didn't have to do that! You idiot!" she cried, soaking my shirt with tears. What the hell?

"I'm sorry?" I replied stunned.

"Don't do that again" Max commanded through Angel who was holding to her in fear.

Iggy finally spoke. "That…was…amazing! You gotta teach me how to do that!" He yelled in excitement and pumped his fist into the air followed by Gazzy who was jumping around me yelling about how I could be a good test for his bombs. They let a kid make bombs? Now I've seen it all.

Everyone shot them an angry glance at them which made them shut up and sit down. Thank god…

Nudge was uncomfortably close again. "So do you have wings like us or something cause if you do that would be really amazing and you could fly with us and we wouldn't have to carry you or wouldn't have to leave you on the ground so we couldn't talk all the time and we could have so much fun getting to know each other and-"I couldn't take it anymore so I covered her mouth with my palm. She leaned into it. Creepy…

"You have a gift of conversation nudge" I said and turned to max. "Where to now oh great and wonderful leader?" I heard her mumble something like "not another Fang"

In the distance I could see a wave of flying robots accompanied by a row of tanks. "Fly boys! U and A!" She screamed and five figures took off into the air. All except for Nudge who was standing beside me.

I turned to her. "I think that's your cue to go" I smiled at her but she just shook her head. "I'm staying with you." I nodded. "No your not" I said and picked her up and threw her into the air beside Iggy then ran towards the tanks.

The first fired but I teleported around it and extended my wings. They were black wings that somewhat resembled those of a dragons from fantasy movies. The explosion behind me erupted into a green acid. If I were to be hit I wouldn't be able to regenerate. Instead I would burn up and be dead for good.

"Shit" I said under my breath. I took out my gun and used my wind awesome ability to make the bullet gain force and blew one of the tanks into his friend. Three more shot in my direction. The first two rounds I dodged easily but the third one hit me, knocking the wind out of me.

Once I had hit the ground, I spun around on my back creating a vortex, wiping out the remainder of the tanks and even sucking in some "fly boys".

I head a cheer from Gazzy and Iggy as they dropped an explosive in it and watched fire go around in circles burning up the rest of the robots.

We all landed next to each other and Nudge threw her arms around me causing me to blush momentarily. "You were great!" She squealed into me ear which hurt like hell with my advanced hearing.

Max walked up to me with Fang next to her with his arm around her waist. So, they were a couple. Nice.

"Welcome to the team" she smiled and held out her hand. And here I was believing she was a stuck up diva… I took it and shook her hand slowly.

"Where to next guys?" I said eager to get the hell out of here already before more STAVIS and ITEX units appeared.

"How bout your mom's house?" Fang suggested.

Max sighed knowing who'd win this particular fight when angel and Nudge began bouncing wildly.

"Fine, we'll go have Shaden meet the folks…" she sounded a bit excited herself...But what do I know?


	3. High Flyin

Shaden: another exciting installment in the story eh Andy?

Me: yes Shaden it is

Shaden: what's with the long face buddy?

Me: no reviews….everyone hate me *sad face*

Fang: well keep going man, you're doin fine

Me: thanks guys, onward!!!

Shaden POV:

So here, we were flying over the clouds to Max's mom's house. I wasn't sure I liked the idea at first because I haven't spoken to a normal human being in over a year. As you can see, my pleas were quieted when Nudge took my hand. There was just no saying no to that girl. (AN: Nudge is 15 in this story)

Me and Nudge were flying side by side staring into each other's eyes. God her's were like a meadow that I'd let myself get lost in any day of the week. Gazzy and Iggy were flying close by discussing some kind of flash-bang. I better get in on that action later….don't tell max I said that please.

Max and Fang had flown ahead to "scout the area" I doubt that though…well I guess they did take angel so it couldn't be over pg-13 what they were doing.

Nudge tilted her head towards me and for once said something without tuning us all to the nudge channel. "Are you nervous Shaden? She asked with a touch of concern.

I gave her my half smile. "I'm fine" I lied and she could see it.

"You can't lie to me" She said happily but then got serious. "Tell me what's wrong!" She was now holding on to me in mid-air. Her brown wings no longer holding her up but my midnight black ones were.

She took notice of that and blushed a beautiful bright red. I chuckled at how ridiculous she was being.

"Hey I gotta better idea…let's go see what we kind of trouble we can get into" I laughed while leading us towards a small group of trees down below us. Nudge just gave a content nod as she buried her face into my shirt.

AN: Sooo…I have two choices for anyone who has a heart enough to read this story…should I have a make out scene or a lemon? Once I get an answer, I'll move on!


	4. A Day In Paradise

Shaden: I am going...TO KILL YOU!

Me: Whoa, whoa buddy. Relax!

Shaden: Do you know how long I've been sitting here!

Me: Uhhhhh...a year maybe?

Shaden: Hurry up and continue the fucking story!

Me: O.O holy shit! Okay okay! onward we go before he ends me!-

Shaden POV:

I swooped down landing into the center of those group of trees and for once, everything was quiet as I stood there in complete silence, not wanting to break that spell. Looking around didn't prove useful at all; we were completely surrounded by greenery as far as the eye could see in all directions.

"what kind of trouble did you have in mind that makes us hide in a forest?" Nudges voice tore through the silence causing me to jump a little and spin to meet her gaze. She giggled at that.

I tilted my head down to her awaiting stare, appearing in front of her using my unnatural speed. It was her turn to jump but her stare remained fixed upon my own, stirring emotions in me that haven't ever been stirred before. It was blood lust, no it was passion...it was a passionate blood lust blazing fire burning through my core, filing me with an ache new and old alike.

The effect was physical too. My breathing came in slow, shallow gasps, and more heavily then usual. I felt the trickle of venom trickle against my teeth from my sharpening fangs. Most of all myself pressing eagerly against my jeans and I knew she felt that too. I knew what we both wanted but I didn't know, would I take it?

I bit my lip in thought and it was then she made her move. Suddenly I was encircled by the neck by thin, strong arms drawing me ever closer to her awaiting lips. The blaze grew even hotter, threatening to devour what was left of my resolve.

I found myself responding to the kiss painfully gently, our lips melting slowly and sweetly into each others. Her lips were warm n tasted faintly of chocolate as her breath came in labored gasps sending wave after wave of cinnamon flavored heaven down my throat, giving me the ignition of the spark I wanted.

Next thing I knew, I had Nudge pinned to the tree across the field with my tongue ridding down her throat. The way her legs locked around my hips sliding up and down slowly but forcefully to add much needed friction made it clear of her opinion of the situation.

Soon her nails clawed my neck in protest of more and I was too far gone to stop this and deny her .Her hoodie tore open with little resistance revealing her milky-tan flesh to me. I felt her pulse buzz with excitement as her fingers wove into my hair. I could smell the blood rocketing through her heated body. Her scent was only amplified by the dripping of her throbbing folds.

"Bite me, please!" her shivered whisper as I began to kiss and suck at that wonderful spot below her throat, leaving little red marks.

I didn't allow a seconds hesitation so I drew my fangs into her deeply and immediately was rewarded with the feeling of her life molding into mine. I tasted the milky-hot texture of her life-force pour into my awaiting mouth, leaving that craveable taste on my burning tongue. Her arms hand once again returned from over head to the back of my head, tangling arched fingers in my hair and forcing my mouth ever deeper into her embrace.

Just for a moment, I was in heaven. With my daze, brought on by lust, released me I found myself on my back amiss the grass and leaves with rasp breaths arching to nudge as her body came down over mine. Immediately she adjusted her hip and slammed my cock into her, causing fireworks to explode in my mind.

Her pulse pounded as her thrusts came more and more roughly, drawing me deeper within her. I matched her thrusts and soon we were both calling for each others release. We were so lost that I hadn't even noticed how fastly she was taking me until I felt a throb of my own pulse from my cock.

Suddenly, a twinge of panic pierced through the flames. "Nudge, I'm close!" I called to her lifting her hips to unlock us but she only gave me this warm, knowing smile and slammed me into her further. She wanted me to cum inside of her. The release was building in me quick and I felt my muscles tighten in anticipation as I rested my hands on her waist, letting her envelope me.

She was screaming my name and I was whimpering for her to finish me. Her mouth opened into one last delicious moan and her wings snapped open into an arch as her release finally came. I could feel that last hard thrust drive her sex to clench in release over my pulsating member, driving me over the edge.

With one swift movement, I slammed her hips down as hard as I could and held her down as I was fully sheathed in her and let my warm liquid explode and fill her. Panting and exhausted, Nudge collapsed into my neck and held to my waist riding out her orgasm.

I let my arms weave around her torso and ran my fingers down and up her spine. Neither of us spoke a word because words weren't even needed. We both knew this was the start of something beautiful, something new. I gave a sigh of content as Nudge went went limp into my arms, slipping into a dream state. "Good, she needs sleep after I feed from her" I thought to myself with a chuckle.

"max is going to kill me..."

AN: so how's everyone liking it so far? :D c'mon gimmie some review, damnit I know you want to!


End file.
